


¿Como es que lo sè Derek?

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Pack, Full Moon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9.- Es un momento en el que al fin preguntas el porque de las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Como es que lo sè Derek?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben, la misma perorata de siempre, todo de la MTv y Jeff Davis.
> 
> Momentos esparcidos durante toda la relación de estos dos.

****

**~¿CÓMO ES QUE LO SÉ, DEREK?~**

La noche es clara y cargada de electricidad, Stiles lo nota casi al instante de salir de su casa, de la misma forma en que viene notando bastantes cosas de un tiempo para acá, como el aire que es ligeramente más pesado antes de una tormenta, el casi imperceptible aroma de la ansiedad cuando alguien le miente; que se vuelve más intenso cuando se trata de alguno de sus amigos licántropos. O las pequeñas luces que se presentan en su campo de visión antes de que cualquier hombre-lobo entre en fase de cambio, mismas que parecen intensificarse e implosionar cuando es Derek el que cambia a su forma completa de lobo.

Son ese tipo de cosas que Stiles nota cada cierto tiempo y casi sin pensárselo, pequeños presentimientos que nota en el fondo de su cabeza y detalles que ciertamente nunca antes había captado.

En bastantes ocasiones se detiene a pensar en las posibles razones que le provocan aquello, todas acabando inevitablemente en Derek, en su nada común relación y el misticismo sobrenatural que los envuelve. Pero que hasta ahora no se ha atrevido a preguntar o siquiera comentar porque, muchas veces, lo termina dejando de lado por cosas más importantes. Como la amenaza de la criatura/bicho de turno.

Esta en uno de esos momentos de meditación precisamente cuando se ve interrumpido por Jackson, quien se une a él en completo sigilo, en su camino hacia el claro donde Derek los ha convocado hace no más de dos horas para la más reciente reunión de manada en luna llena.

De un tiempo para acá la relación entre ambos se ha vuelto más cordial, cercana, debido a todas esas platicas que han tenido sobre sus respectivas familias, el sentimiento de abandono y esa sensación de extrañar a una persona que no conociste pero que es fundamental en tu vida. Ese sentimiento en Stiles no es tan intenso como en Jackson, pero el vivir de recuerdos que no sabes si son reales o inventados los ha terminado uniendo por la común desazón de no saber. Por lo que ahora son amigos, quizá no como lo son Stiles y Scott, pero ciertamente Jackson se acerca peligrosamente a ese mismo nivel, en su mayoría porque Jackson no lo ha dejado botado por culpa de su _novia cazadora_ , y porque el rubio no sale corriendo cuando Stiles quiere hablar de cosas de pareja.

Su nueva relación es algo que ha todos se les hace un poco increíble debido a toda la mala historia que tenían antes de todo el asunto de la licantropía, a Stiles no le extraña tanto. Lo que le sorprende no es como una noche de luna llena terminaron hablando de sus miedos, sino que Jackson hubiese acudido a él a pedirle un consejo sobre como aminorar el efecto de la luna con una infusión de _gota de nieve._

No le altera ni le sorprende su nueva cercanía con Jackson, solo la encuentra como algo que sucedió y ya.

A su lado Jackson luce un poco nervioso, encogido sobre sí mismo, de esa forma en la que Stiles le ha visto pocas veces y que constata ese estúpido sentimiento de inferioridad que se apodera de él cada cierto tiempo. Stiles no puede entender cómo es que alguien como Jackson Whittemore puede sentirse _menos o inferior,_ cuando todos aspiran a ser como él, incluido Stiles.

\- ¿Por qué crees que nos ha llamado a todos? – dice Jackson, cortando el mutismo entre ellos en base a sus dudas y sus propias inseguridades. La sola presencia de Derek continua imponiéndole, aunque ahora su roce ya no sea tan antagónico como al inicio.

\- ¿Ehh…? – Stiles simula pensárselo unos momentos, llevando teatralmente un dedo a su barbilla solo para segundos después soltar una pregunta retorica que resalta la obviedad de esa reunión. - ¿Por qué es luna llena y deben estar juntos para no matar a nadie?

\- ¡Stiles! – sisea el otro, en un tono de amenaza que ahora no surte el menor efecto porque Stiles está consciente de que Jackson es como un gatito. Todo piel esponjosa y ojos brillantes y adorables.

\- ¿Qué? – se defiende el otro. – No es la primera vez que nos llama en luna llena para que la pasemos juntos, has estado en todas ellas. No sé a qué viene todo ese nerviosismo tuyo, no va a echarte de la manada así que deja toda esa ansiedad de lado, me da dolor de cabeza. – dice sin pensar, soltando lo primero que siente porque en serio la cabeza empieza a dolerle por todo ese mar de inseguridades que es Jackson y que le empapa al completo.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – le detiene Jackson, su mano sujetándolo por el antebrazo y sus ojos abiertos de par en par porque lo que Stiles ha dicho es algo que no le ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Lydia.

\- ¿El… que? – se halla titubeando Stiles, porque lo ha dicho sin pensar, sin percatarse que la ansiedad de Jackson no es algo que debía comentar, como todo lo demás, como el viento que silba de una manera diferente a la de hace unos minutos o que siente a Scott más cerca con cada paso que dan, en esa vibración detrás de su nuca que se intensifica con cada respiración.

\- ¡Stiles! – le insta Jackson con fuerza, sus ojos volviéndose azules debido al quiebre que se ha efectuado en sus defensas al escuchar uno de sus secretos más profundos.

\- Esta bien, está bien, no te alteres… yo solo… lo sentí. – se explica, o intenta hacerlo, porque ni siquiera el mismo lo entiende a la perfección. – No sé porque, pero de un tiempo para acá siento… cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – pregunta Jackson, liberando el brazo de su amigo y relajándose un poco, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que el azul de sus ojos mengue y el verde veteado de marrón vuelva a emerger.

\- Cosas que una persona normal sin súper-poderes no debería notar. Son como presentimientos raros sobre el clima o cualquier cosa, pero se intensifica cuando es algo que tiene que ver con la manada, con Scott, Lydia, tú… Derek. Solo lo percibo, como ayer en clase de química, Boyd no dejaba de mirar a esa chica de lentes que se sienta al frente y yo no podía evitar sentir cierto… _acaloramiento_ , ¿entiendes?

Jackson tiene que admitir que eso le sorprende un poco, más que nada porque Boyd ha estado mirando a esa misma chica desde primer año y él nunca se había percatado de ello hasta ahora que forman parte de la misma manada, pero le sorprende más porque él nunca ha sentido ese _acaloramiento_ , el olor a excitación si, obvio, pero lo otro, jamás.

\- ¿Entonces… sientes cosas de… nosotros?

\- Si, y creo que Derek también. Pienso que todo es por causa suya y…

\- El que seas su _Beta._ – a completa Jackson, con un tono que le eriza el vello a Stiles porque es como si hubiese descubierto el origen de la vida en esas palabras.

\- Yo no soy un lobo, no puedo ser un beta. – recalca el hecho que debe ser obvio. Él es el novio de Derek, no su beta, solo eso, ¿verdad?

\- Pero _sientes_ cosas que no deberías sentir, y estoy seguro que es por tu relación con Derek. Y tú piensas lo mismo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si dices que todo se intensifica cuando es algo acerca de la manada? Además, Stiles, no estoy hablando que seas un beta como yo o como el resto, eres _un beta humano_ solo por ser pareja de Derek, y eso te da ese status de manera inmediata.

Stiles traga grueso ante la afirmación, más que nada porque desde hacía un tiempo que venía balanceando esa explicación, pero jamás se había atrevido a planteársela de forma sería. A decir verdad le daba un poco de miedo todo lo que implicaba.

\- Joder, no sé si estoy preparado para todo esto. – masculla sin reparos, con la ansiedad ahora deslizándose por sus músculos y por esa típica inseguridad de siempre.

La mano de Jackson se posa en su hombro un segundo más tarde, obligándolo a levantar la vista de donde la tiene porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se encogió sobre sí mismo al decir esas palabras.

\- Lo estas, Stiles, créeme.

Y la certeza con la que le ve decirlo es algo que jamás ha visto en Jackson, confirmándole que de verdad, el rubio que no le soportaba unos cuantos meses atrás, confía plenamente en él.

Terminan caminando en medio de la noche con el brazo de Jackson sobre los hombros de Stiles, platicando de cosas sin sentido y de cómo Lydia se tardara al menos media hora en llegar al claro solo porque no encuentra el atuendo perfecto. Cuando Scott se reúne con ellos están a mitad del bosque, y a este no le extraña que Jackson este tan pegado de su mejor amigo, solo le despierta esa habitual quemadura de celos por sentir que le han usurpado su sitio en esa amistad. Un sentimiento que Stiles nota y le confirma a Jackson cuando se lo pregunta con un mensaje escrito en su celular, solo para que Scott no se entere de nada, como siempre.

Para cuando llegan al claro Jackson se ha separado de Stiles un par de centímetros y sus dos manos están dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de la escuela, Scott sujeta a Allison por la cintura, porque ella ya estaba en el claro, y Stiles se reúne con Derek en el centro del circulo que han formado todos.

Cuando la luna está en su punto álgido en el cielo las transformaciones comienzan, primero es Lydia, sus garras saliendo a relucir y su cabellera rojiza volviéndose más larga de lo que es. Le siguen Boyd y Erika, transformándose como si estuvieran sincronizados o algo así, a continuación es Isaac el que cambia, un cambio silencioso y calmo como él, un rasgo que sin lugar a dudas perduró después de la mordida.

Jackson se transforma seguido de Scott, la luz azul y amarilla de sus miradas encontrándose durante el proceso antes de proferir un aullido que se pierde en la noche seguido del de los demás. Solo para que segundos más tarde todos vuelvan a su apariencia humana gracias a que ahora pueden controlar el cambio. Stiles aguarda a que Derek cambie, al mismo tiempo que espera que su visión se normalice después de tantas luces de colores bailando frente a sus ojos, preparándose para el estallido que seguirá cuando Derek deje salir al lobo.

Solo que el cambio sucede de una forma diferente, revelando así el motivo principal de esa reunión. Derek se aleja de Stiles un par de metros y cambia, dando paso no solo a esa figura de hombre-lobo de siempre, la común que todos esperan ver, sino también a la forma plena de su naturaleza.

El imponente lobo de pelaje oscuro se revela por primera vez ante la manada, provocando que todos den un paso atrás debido a la sorpresa y si, al miedo también.

La incredulidad se marca en los rostros de todos ellos pero por una vez Stiles no se siente abrumado por esos indicios de sentimientos que emanan de todos ellos. No puede fijarse en ellos porque lo único que ocupa su mente, y todo, son los ojos rojos de Derek fijos en él, como siempre. Como cada vez que se han visto las caras el lobo y el humano.

Derek aúlla fuerte al cielo, a la noche y a la luna, más salvaje de lo que nunca le han visto y menos humano de lo que se ha permitido ser enfrente de alguien que no sea Stiles. Desde un comienzo sabía que tenía que revelarles esta parte suya, la verdadera forma del Alpha en el que se había convertido, pero tanto como sabía que debía hacerlo, también sabía que era demasiado peligroso dado que su instinto lo rebasaba cuando era un lobo completo, dejando de lado su humanidad para centrarse en lo demás, siendo su única ancla el amor que sentía por Stiles y la capacidad de este para devolverlo a su forma humana con su simple aroma, unas caricias o simples palabras.

Lo había dejado pasar durante mucho tiempo, pero al fin se había decidido.

Durante interminables minutos ninguno se movió, incluso procuraban respirar lo menos posible para no alterar el ambiente. Estaban demasiado impresionados como para pensar en qué hacer, o siquiera procesar que era Derek el que se hallaba ahí y no un simple lobo. Un lobo enorme, pero a fin de cuentas un lobo.

Scott es quien se mueve primero, motivado por poner a su mejor amigo en un lugar seguro solo para prevenir cualquier cosa, no ha dado ni dos pasos en su dirección cuando Derek ya ha clavado sus ojos carmesí en él, su pelaje se ha encrespado en el lomo y le muestra los enormes colmillos en una clara advertencia, dispuesto a atacarle si da un paso más.

Todos se paralizan nuevamente ante el estallido de hostilidad repentina, una hostilidad asesina por lo que leen en los ojos del Alpha, y el miedo es un aroma tan penetrante que incluso Stiles lo ha notado claramente, sin necesidad de esa extraña percepción que ahora posee.

\- No des un paso más, Scott, ahora mismo solo responde a mí. Y no dudara en matar a cualquiera que se acerque sin importar si son miembros de su propia manada. Ahora solo son amenazas para mi seguridad, sobre todo tú, que eres el único que no ha nacido de su mordisco.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le devuelve Scott, con la mirada fija en Derek, quien no ha dejado su posición de ataque pero con la mano de Stiles reposando entre sus orejas.

\- No tengo idea, Scott, solo… no te acerques. – su mirada ni siquiera esta fija en Scott cuando le responde, su atención está en Derek, en aquellos ojos furiosos que no le miran y los gruñidos bajos que profiere cada tanto.

Sin pensárselo mucho le obliga a mirarlo, tomando su hocico entre sus manos y girando su enorme cabeza hasta que se están viendo fijamente, el gruñido amenazador convertido en un gruñido constante parecido a un ronroneo que disuelve la hostilidad por un momento.

\- ¿Cómo es que sé todo eso, Derek? – pregunta Stiles, como si en lugar de hablar con el lobo lo hiciera con el hombre que ama, que a fin de cuentas son la misma entidad. - ¿Cómo es que sé eso y todo lo demás?

Le vuelve a preguntar, ahora incluyendo todo lo que no le ha dicho en esas pocas palabras, es en ese momento que Derek se centra y el lobo comienza a ceder. La mente de Derek se ilumina y se reclama el no haberle dicho a Stiles acerca del vínculo que desarrollaría, y por el cual sentiría muchas cosas que el Alpha también sentía con el paso del tiempo tras la consumación de su relación. Uniéndolo de esa forma con la manada como compensación por no ser un hombre-lobo.

Derek da rápidas explicaciones a la manada una vez vuelve a su forma humana, pero es a Stiles a quien le dedica más tiempo, y reclamos, por no haberlo contado nada desde el comienzo.

No pasan más de dos días para que Stiles sienta a Derek dentro de su piel, cuando empieza a controlar ese vínculo entre ambos y el resto de la manada, solo para salvar las distancias cuando no pueden verse. Tampoco le toma mucho tiempo emplear ese lazo para fastidiar a Scott y al resto, solo para no acabar con las viejas costumbres.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos la proxima, comentarios?


End file.
